


Action figure theatre: Stranded

by DieAstra



Series: Star Trek action figure comics [19]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Action Figures, Sailing, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/pseuds/DieAstra
Summary: Moonlight sail on Lake George, a bottle of Champagne... what could go wrong?
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Star Trek action figure comics [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/295178
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	1. Sailing

So this all happened after I had taken a picture of Kathryn and Chakotay sailing:

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

And then, when I wanted to clean my table and put the things away, I realized Chakotay would have to row if there is no wind. I'm always getting distracted like this, and my kitchen still looks like a mess.  
Row row row your boat...

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

Oh no, he lost an oar!

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

And while trying to fish it out, he lost the other one as well! What will they do now? No wind for sailing, no oars for rowing, they're lost!

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

"I guess you'll have to jump in," Kathryn said.

"Is that an order?"

"No, but I don't see any other way."

Chakotay gave her one of his imperceptible nods and in he went, uniform and all.

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

Kathryn grabbed the life ring.

"Here, let me help you!"

"Kathryn, noooo!"

But there was nothing Chakotay could do. Just watch in horror as Kathryn fell into the water.

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

And a wind came, blew up a sail and the boat went off without them.

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

To be continued in chapter 2!


	2. Stranded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn and Chakotay managed to get stranded on a deserted island.

When Kathryn was too exhausted to swim, Chakotay told her to get into the life ring and then pushed it along. Finally they reached an island. 

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

Chakotay fell on the ground, utterly exhausted. Kathryn stroked his temple.

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

When Chakotay stopped coughing up water Kathryn took him into her arms. Not long ago he had held her like this on the boat. Now they could not stop the holodeck program, nor they had been able to contact the bridge.

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

"Look, they have bananas!" Kathryn pointed out.

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

"What is it always with you and monkeys?" asked Chakotay while looking for a way to climb the banana tree.

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

"Seriously, what is it with you and monkeys?"

"That's an ape!"

But Chakotay had not plucked the bananas so she could feed all the monkeys!

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

Then the monkey/ape/whatever decided Chakotay's arm was more comfortable.  
He couldn't help but being charmed by it.

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

"The bananas would taste better if we baked them." 

"You know how I am with starting a fire!"

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

But later, when Chakotay held her in his arms watching the sunset, he thought that being stranded wasn't so bad after all.

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

When the fire went out they went to bed. Moss was their pillow and palm leaves were their blanket.

"Good night, Kathryn."

"Good night, Chakotay."

Both, on cue: "Good night, monkeys!"

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

The next morning: "Captain, Commander, are you alright?" the doctor asked. Tuvok just raised an eyebrow.

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

"We are well," Kathryn replied. "Just preserving body heat. Thanks for getting us!"

But Chakotay could still feel her lips on his.

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chakotay and the monkey / ape were inspired by this picture of course:
> 
> <http://images5.fanpop.com/image/photos/31200000/Robert-Beltran-aka-Chakotay-holding-a-monkey-chakotay-31236541-394-550.jpg>


End file.
